[unreadable] The Endocrinology and Metabolism Training Program at Duke University Medical Center consists of an interactive matrix of several basic science and clinical divisions and departments This program is designed to prepare physicians or medical scientists for research careers in Endocrinology and Metabolism The trainees will be either board-eligible or certified physicians who have trained in internal medicine, pediatrics, or obstetrics/gynecology, or non-physician graduates of science who wish to pursue careers in endocrine/metabolic research Recently, we have instituted changes in the program that include 1) expansion of both basic and clinical research training opportunities, 2) development of separate research training modules, 3) introduction of a program of joint mentorship of trainees, and 4) establishment of didactic programs for both clinical and basic science trainees (the Clinical Research Training Program and the Medical Genomics Training Program) The training modules are designed to expose trainees to some of the most important areas in Endocrinology research today, and afford the opportunity for training with outstanding scientists and mentors These modules range from those solely devoted to basic science (Receptor Signaling and Pharmacology, G Protein-Coupled Receptors) to those with basic and translational/clinical arms (Bone and Mineral Metabolism, Diabetes, Obesity and Nutrient Metabolism, Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility, Pediatric Endocrinology) and those with a purely clinical orientation (Women's Health, Chronic Disease Management, Hypertension) Training is aimed at promoting the understanding, design and use of biochemical, physiological and molecular biological approaches to endocrine and metabolic problems, as well as proficiency in laboratory and clinical investigation techniques Individuals who complete the program will be capable of independent investigation and translating research accomplishments into important advances with clinical relevanc [unreadable] [unreadable]